Black Romance
by KENzeira
Summary: SakuIno. Sakura x Ino. Jangan menangis lagi. Orang tuamu hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Aku hanyalah sepotong kenangan dalam hidupmu yang masih sangat panjang. Secara perlahan waktu akan menghapusku dari hatimu, menguapkannya bersama awan-awan yang berarak. -Sakura. YURI. M for lemon explicit. RnR?


**..::BLACK ROMANCE::..**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © KENzeira**

**Warning: Alternative Universe. M for lemon explicit, yuri. I've warned you.**

**Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino**

**~oOo~**

Panas …

Aku maupun kau merasa seolah terbakar. Kumainkan jari-jemari di atas permukaan kulitmu, kubiarkan kau melenguh dan merasakan kobaran api mengilat-ngilat di bawah tubuhmu. Panas … membuat peluh membanjiri tubuh.

Indera perabaku meraih apapun yang bisa kucapai, menyusuri lekuk tubuhmu yang sempurna. Dari leher sampai ke buah dada ranum, bibir dan hidungku membaui setiap inchi kulit mulus itu. Dan di antara labium minora dan mayora milikmu, aku mendesis di sana. Meliuk-liukkan lidah. Kau menggeliat namun bukan sebuah bentuk penolakan.

Di sela-sela rintihanmu, kau meraih leherku dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kiriku. Dengan suara berat melawan nafsu, kau berkata agar aku tak sungkan padamu. Kuraih sepasang membran mukosa itu, kulumat tanpa ampun tanda kalau aku setuju.

Aku tahu ini salah. Aku tahu ini dosa.

Namun apalah daya apabila kita sudah dikuasai nafsu membara? Kedua mata tak lagi terbuka, kedua telinga tak lagi mampu mendengar. Kau dan aku terlalu angkuh untuk peduli. Seluruh indera dan logika dalam keadaan tidak sinkron, hanya nafsu dan insting yang mengambil alih semuanya. Menikmati dosa terindah di surga dunia.

Apa yang bisa kaudapat dari keadaan ini, Ino Yamanaka?

Kita hanya akan semakin menyakiti diri sendiri. Kita hanya akan semakin tersiksa dengan kenangan yang kita buat malam ini. Kau sudah dewasa, begitu pun aku. Aku sudah menyerah untuk terus-menerus merengek pada hidup. Takdir tak berpihak pada kita, seharusnya kau tahu itu. Tak perlu kita kembali bergumul seolah tak ada dinding pembatas kokoh yang membentang memisahkan kau dan aku.

Kau pun tahu, kita takkan pernah menjadi satu seberapa besar pun kita menginginkannya. Kita hanya dua orang manusia yang diasingkan oleh perasaan masing-masing.

Sudah cukup kita berjuang mempermalukan diri sendiri demi mencapai sebuah penyatuan. Aku sudah cukup muak dengan cibiran mereka, hinaan mereka. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tak patut menyerah pada mereka, mereka hanyalah orang-orang tolol yang tak mengerti keadaan kita. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tak perlu ambil hati dan peduli.

Tapi mataku tidak buta, telingaku tidak tuli. Tak apa jika aku yang menjadi obyek keganasan mulut-mulut mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan jika mereka juga melayangkan hal serupa padamu. Aku tak mau kau terluka, cukup aku saja yang merasakannya…

Akhirnya aku menyerah pada takdir. Mungkin kita tak digariskan untuk bersama, kita tercipta hanya untuk mengukir kenangan pilu ini. Sepasang wanita yang saling mencinta. Aku tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahannya, aku dan kau sama-sama memiliki cinta, lalu apa masalahnya? Karena kita menyalahi kodrat?

Aku … sungguh tak mengerti. Jika memang begitu adanya, tak perlu Dia menciptakan perasaan terlarang ini di antara kau dan aku. Cukuplah Ia menjadikan kita sepasang sahabat seperti kebanyakan sesama wanita lainnya. Bukan salahku jika aku berkata kalau aku tidak mengerti pada aturan main hidup.

Terlalu rumit.

Lagi … lagi … lagi … kita saling meraih. Menikmati suka dan luka dalam penyatuan dua tubuh. Aku tidak terlalu menikmati ini, segala keresahan dan rasa gelisah berkemelut di kepalaku. Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir, tidak sekarang maupun nanti … karena saat itu terjadi, aku tahu aku takkan pernah bisa mengulanginya lagi. Semuanya akan berubah menjadi kenangan usang yang akan terus tersimpan dalam memori.

Aku tidak mau, demi Tuhan, aku tidak ingin.

Dan waktu seolah sedang mengejekku. Ia bergulir dengan cepat sampai membuat kau dan aku lemas dalam kesekian puncak.

Di sudut kamar itu, kau meringkuk. Bahumu berguncang dan isakan kecil terdengar.

"Aku ingin bersamamu … bawa aku bersamamu. Aku tak peduli dengan mereka, aku hanya peduli denganmu," ujarmu di sela-sela isak tangis.

Aku terduduk tanpa mampu berkata-kata. Kuraih sebungkus rokok yang tersimpan di atas meja nakas. Aku tahu kau benci ketika aku kembali memulai kebiasaanku merokok, tapi aku tak punya pilihan ketika aku tengah dipojokkan keadaan. Hanya rokok pelarianku. Sebutlah aku pengecut, aku sudah tak peduli lagi.

"Kita bisa pergi ke Paris, kita bisa bersembunyi di sana." Rupanya kau masih berkeras hati agar tetap mempertahankan hubungan kita. Aku tidak tahu, sungguh … aku tidak tahu, Ino. Aku bisa gila jika hidup bersamamu dengan dihantui bayang-bayang dosa. Aku tidak akan tenang. Kita takkan merasa tenang.

"Maaf…"

Kau semakin terisak. Kau marah dan melempariku dengan barang-barang sekitar yang bisa kaugapai. Aku pasrah, hanya bisa menerima meski luka di dada tak kuasa kubendung perihnya. Aku janji ini adalah yang terakhir….

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Aku berdiri di balkon kamarku di lantai dua. Kunikmati semilir angin yang memainkan rambut panjangku. Aku berusaha keras untuk menenangkan pikiranku, meski pada akhirnya aku tetap merasa gelisah.

Terlambat … semuanya sudah terlambat.

Aku tahu aku pemilikmu yang tidak bertanggung-jawab, aku tahu aku pemilikmu yang tak memiliki nyali untuk tetap mempertahankan hubungan kita. Aku tahu aku pemilikmu yang sudah tak lagi memiliki hak untuk memilikimu.

Seorang laki-laki kaya sudah mempersuntingmu pagi tadi.

Aku tak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya berdiam diri seolah tak ada yang akan terjadi. Betapa pengecutnya aku. Betapa hinanya aku. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku tak melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita.

Maaf saja takkan pernah cukup. Sudah bencikah kau padaku, Ino Yamanaka?

Kau memberikan semuanya padaku, sementara aku justru memberi luka mendalam padamu. Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu, percayalah. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan ketika orang tuamu menentang keras hubungan kita. Aku juga merasa terluka ketika mereka mencecarku sebagai si pembawa sial bagi keluargamu. Semakin terpuruk aku, semakin aku tersadar…

Aku tersadar bahwa menjadi pasangan sesama jenis sama sekali tak memiliki masa depan.

Aku juga wanita sepertimu. Tak hanya kau yang merasa terluka atas keadaan ini, tapi juga aku. Aku membiarkanmu dinikahi seorang pria sementara aku di sini merasa hampa, aku bernapas tapi aku tak merasa memiliki nyawa. Sisa-sisa hidupku telau kaubawa, ke dalam jurang ritual pernikahan heteroseksual.

Aku berdiri di balkon ini dengan tubuhku tanpa jiwaku. Hanya kekosongan yang ada. Tak lagi terdapat sinar bahagia ketika kulihat bocah-bocah lugu tengah bermain-main di bawah sana. Aku tak mampu meminta pengharapan sementara aku sendiri sudah tak memiliki semangat untuk mengharap.

Dengarkan aku … dengarkan aku, Ino Yamanaka.

Jangan menangis lagi. Orang tuamu hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Aku hanyalah sepotong kenangan dalam hidupmu yang masih sangat panjang. Secara perlahan waktu akan menghapusku dari hatimu, menguapkannya bersama awan-awan yang berarak. Dan di saat itu terjadi, mungkin tubuhku sudah bermutasi menjadi tengkorak.

Sampah! Aku tak lebih baik dari sampah!

Seharusnya kau melihatku sekarang. Meringis menahan sakit di tangan kiriku yang sedang kumasuki cairan lewat jarum suntik. Perlahan, sangat perlahan, aku tak merasakan apapun lagi. Aku merasa kebebasan begitu nyata di hadapanku. Aku terbang tanpa batas, menerobos langit-langit.

Inilah manifetasi kemarahanku terhadap hidup. Menjadi seorang _junkie_ adalah pilihanku sejak hari di mana orang tuamu mencecarku. Aku tidak tahan …

Dengarkan aku … dengarkan aku, Ino Yamanaka.

Aku janji ini adalah yang terakhir…

.

.

.

Karena setelah ini takkan ada lagi napas yang berhembus lewat hidungku.

.

.

_Seharusnya kau ikut bersamaku. Bersembunyi di sini._

_Dalam kekosongan sebuah kematian._

_Menikmati bersama-sama kepedihan dan kesakitan siksa Tuhan._

.

.

**END**

**Komentar, kritik dan sarannya, minna-san? :)**


End file.
